PleaseSave Rukia
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Rukia Hamil. Ichigo dan Rukia sangat senang. Tapi apakah kehamilan Rukia akan lancar saja tanpa masalah?


Entah kenapa,saya ingin membuat fic ini….

Tidak ada inspirasi dari manapun. Memang hanya ingin membuatnya.

Dan lagi-lagi IchiRuki dan tanpa lepas dari kehidupan Shinigami.

Jangan bosan buat baca,ya?!

**Summary :** Rukia hamil. Ichigo senang sekali. Begitupun dengan Rukia. Terus apa kehamilan Rukia berjalan mulus-mulus saja tanpa halangan?

**Disclaimer :** Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma minjem karakternya doang. Sekian.

**Pairing :** Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

**Genre : **Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Family

**Rated :** T

Enjoy this fic,Minna. Jangan lupa Review nya…..

**Please Save, Rukia**

'_Ueeeeekkkkk'_

Suara itu terdengar berulang-ulang kali di kamar mandi rumah dinas divisi 5.

"Aduh….perutku kenapa sih? Dari kemarin begini terus,"keluh seorang wanita berambut hitam bermata violet yang cebol menatap cermin di kamar mandi. Dia lalu keluar dan menuju ke ruang makan tempat seorang pria berambut orange menunggunya.

"Ada apa,Rukia? Kau kelihatan pucat. Kau muntah lagi?"tanya laki-laki itu.

"Ah…tidak apa-apa kok,Ichigo. Mungkin hanya masuk angin biasa,tak usah khawatir,"jawab wanita yang bernama Rukia pada pria yang dipanggil nya Ichigo itu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu,kau istriku. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu,bodoh"kata Ichigo cemberut,mendengar Rukia yang seakan-akan tidak peduli pada kesehatannya.

"Sudahlah…aku tidak apa-apa. Hei…jangan cemberut seperti itu,dong. Tidak tampan kelihatannya,"Rukia berkata pada Ichigo yang terlihat cemberut.

"Oke…oke…aku akan memeriksa keadaanku pada Unohana-taichou nanti,ya?"Rukia menambahkan dan tangannya menggelayut manja pada leher Ichigo dan mencium pipi Ichigo. Ichigo akhirnya tersenyum juga.

"Nah…begitu baru suamiku,"Rukia tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kau bekerja sekarang,Rukia?"tanya Ichigo yang siap-siap pergi ke kantor divisi 5 nya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pekerjaan di divisi 13 masih banyak. Ukitake-taichou juga masih sakit. Jadi aku harus membantunya. Nanti kalau aku sakit aku akan pulang. Oke?"kata Rukia dan diikuti anggukan Ichigo. Sebelum pergi Ichigo mencium bibir mungil Rukia seperti biasa.

"Aku pergi,dulu,ya?"kata Ichigo yang diiikuti anggukan Rukia.

Sudah tengah hari. Ichigo duduk di kursi kaptennya di divisi 5. Dia sedang santai karena memang pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Ichigo sendiri tampak gelisah,terlihat kalau sedang duduk,dia berdiri lagi mengelilingi kantornya. Itu yang dilakukannya setengah jam ini.

"Kurosaki-Taichou. Kurosaki-Taichou. Gawat,"

Ichigo menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kiyone ada didepan pintunya,dan terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa,Kiyone?"tanya Ichigo cepat.

"Gawat Taichou. Rukia-chan,maksudnya Kurosaki-fukutaichou…,"

"Ada apa dengan Rukia?"tanya Ichigo lagi. Kali ini jantungnya bergerak cepat.

"Rukia-chan,pingsan Taichou. Sekarang dia ada di divisi 4. Di tempat Unohana-Taichou,"

Tanpa dikomando,Ichigo lalu ber-shunpo ke divisi 4 untuk melihat istrinya itu.

30 menit kemudian…..

Rukia menggerakkan tangan dan matanya,pertanda dia akan segera sadar. Rukia melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan serba putih.

'_Dimana ini?'_

"Yo…Rukia..,"

Rukia mengenal suara itu. Ya suara orang yang begitu dicintainya. Suara Ichigo yang sudah setahun menemaninya dalam ikatan pernikahan. Rukia menoleh,dan benar saja,Ichigo disitu. Mendampinginya.

"Ichigo. Apa yang terjadi padaku?"tanya Rukia.

"Tadi kau pingsan saat sedang memimpin rapat divisi 13. Untung tadi Kiyone-san segera memberitahuku. Aku kan sudah bilang,jangan memaksakan diri,"Ichigo berkata pada Rukia dengan mimik muka cemas.

"Maafkan aku,Ichigo,"Rukia meminta maaf dan memandangi wajah Ichigo. Ichigo berdiri dan mengecup kening Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau sudah sehat,"kata Ichigo tersenyum hangat pada Rukia.

"Ehm…sudah selesai mesra-mesraannya,Kurosaki-Taichou,Rukia-chan?"

Rukia menoleh dan Ichigo berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang bicara.

"Unohana-taichou,"Rukia tersipu. Sementara Ichigo hanya cengir seperti biasa.

"Masuklah,Unohana-taichou,"kata Ichigo.

Unohana masuk dan sekali lagi memeriksa keaadaan Rukia. Rukia sekarang sudah setengah berbaring. Unohana tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rukia,Unohana-taichou"tanya Ichigo yang mendadak cemas lagi.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa,Kurosaki-taichou. Rukia-chan sudah bisa pulang sekarang. Dia hanya kecapekan,"kata Unohana.

"Dan Rukia-chan kau harus menjaga kondisimu. Jangan bekerja terlalu over. Kalau perlu banyaklah Bed Rest,karena sekarang bukan kesehatanmu saja yang perlu diperhatikan,tapi juga janin yang ada di kandunganmu sekarang,"Unohana berkata lagi. Rukia membelalakan mata. Ichigo nyaris tak percaya.

"Ya…Rukia-chan. Kau sekarang sedang hamil 2 bulan. Dan Kurosaki-taichou,selamat,sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah. Jagalah istri dan anakmu dengan baik,ya?"Unohana tersenyum lagi. Unohana lalu meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo yang masih bengong.

"Rukia….kau dengar? Kau hamil. Aku akan menjadi ayah,Rukia. Ayah…,"kata Ichigo senang.

"Hm…Ichigo. Aku juga akan menjadi seorang Ibu sebentar lagi,"Rukia terlihat sangat senang dan mengelus pelan perutnya.

Ichigo duduk di tepi ranjang Rukia dan langsung memeluk Rukia dengan senangnya dan tentunya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Arigatou Rukia,"

Ichigo sekarang sedang mengumpulkan semua anggota divisi 5. Tidak lupa ada Hinamori dan Rukia yang baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit divisi 4. Semuanya bingung karena Ichigo mengumpulkan mereka semua. Jarang-jarang seperti ini. Ichigo sendiri menunjukkan tampang ceria. Tak ada alisnya yang mengerut terlihat di wajahnya seperti biasa. Para anggotanya pun kelihatan sangat lega melihat kapten mereka yang sepertinya akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang pasti menyenangkan. Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia erat.

"Ehm…adakah yang bisa menebak kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian disini?"tanya Ichigo senang. Semua terdiam. Merasa tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya,Ichigo melanjutkan.

"Nanti malam,kita akan mengadakan pesta. Kalian tahu,Istriku,Rukia Kurosaki ini sekarang sedang mengandung anakku,nah untuk merayakannya,aku akan mengadakan pesta untuk kalian,aku harap kalian bisa hadir,"

Keadaan yang semula sepi,mendadak riuh. Semua terlihat senang dengan berita bahagia ini. Dan yang paling penting pestanya.

"Selamat Kurosaki-taichou,Rukia-fukutaichou,"

"Wah….aku harap anaknya laki-laki. Dan mirip Kurosaki-taichou,"

"Tidak,perempuan saja,supaya secantik istri Kurosaki-taichou,"

"Kembar saja. Supaya divisi 5 tambah ramai dengan tangisan bayi,"

Begitulah berbagai pendapat dari sebagian anggota divisi 5. Mereka turut senang karena sebentar lagi ada anggota baru dalam divisi mereka.

"Rukia-chan,Kurosaki-taichou,selamat ya?"Hinamori berbicara.

"Arigatou,Hinamori-san"Rukia menjawab. Rukia maupun Ichigo tampak sangat senang karena para anggota dari divisi mereka turut senang dengan kabar ini.

"Oh…iya. Hinamori-san. Bisakah kau mengundang para Taichou dan Fukutaichou untuk hadir nanti malam?"tanya Ichigo pada Fukutaichou nya.

"Tentu saja,Kurosaki-taichou,"jawab Hinamori

Malamnya,divisi 5 mendadak berisik dan ramai. Hiasan lampu disana-sini,membuat suasana makin kapten dan wakil kapten juga sudah datang. Ada yang sekedar datang memberi selamat dan ada juga yang memberikan hadiah. Terlihat Byakuya Kuchiki yang sedang bicara pada adiknya,Rukia Kuchiki yang sekarang adalah Rukia Kurosaki.

"Rukia,selamat. Aku harap anakmu akan sehat. Jaga kesehatanmu,"kata Byakuya dingin seperti biasanya tapi bisa terlihat kalau dia gembira akan mempunyai seorang keponakan.

"Arigatou Nii-sama,"jawab Rukia.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya,Byakuya,"Ichigo tiba-tiba datang. Byakuya menatapnya dengan tajam seolah ingin mengatakan pada Ichigo _'awas sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Rukia,akan kubunuh kau'._ Ichigo hanya tertawa melihat pandangan kakak iparnya itu. Untung ada Rukia yang bisa membuatnya tahan dengan tatapan dingin itu.

"Aku jadi iri pada kalian. Kapan yah aku akan menjadi seorang ayah?"Renji tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Makanya,carilah pasangan,"jawab rukia.

"Hei Rukia,mana ada yang mau dengannya. Tidak ada yang mau dengan Babon itu,"Ichigo mengejek Renji.

"Teme…"Renji hanya jengkel mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Tapi tidak lama kemudian dia tertawa juga,karena ucapan Ichigo ada benarnya juga.

"Rukia-chaaaannnnn,selamat yah….,"tiba-tiba ada suara melengking yang langsung memeluk Rukia. Ichigo yang melihatnya langsung cemas,sementara Byakuya hanya membelalakkan mata melihat orang itu.

"Hei..Matsumoto. Hati-hati. Rukia sedang hamil,"tiba-tiba seorang cebol berambut silver datang bersama Hinamori.

"Ups….Rukia-chan,maaf ya. Aku hanya senang saja mendengar kau hamil. Ini termasuk cepat loh…karena baru setahun menikah,sudah bisa punya anak. Ichigo,maksudku Kurosaki-taichou hebat juga ya dalam hal ini,"wanita itu melepas Rukia. Yup…orang yang begitu kegirangan gak jelas itu tentu saja Matsumoto Rangiku dan cebol yang berambut silver itu tentu Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ichigo sekarang lega,Matsumoto sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh ya, Kurosaki-taichou. Kalau nanti taichou ku sudah menikah dengan Hinamori,beritahu resepnya membuat anak dengan cepat pada Taichou,agar di divisi 10 nanti ada tangisan bayi juga,"Matsumoto nyerocos.

Hitsugaya yang mendengar hal itu langsung memerah,apalagi Hinamori yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Semua orang disitu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ocehan Matsumoto.

"Rukia-chan,selamat ya?"Ukitake datang bersama Sentaro dan Kiyone yang selalu setia dibelakangnya.

"Yup…Rukia-chan. Aku harap anaknya perempuan,supaya cantik sepertimu,"kata Kiyone.

"Tidak…laki-laki saja,supaya seperti ayahnya nanti,"sambung Sentaro.

"Tidak boleh…pokoknya perempuan,"bantah kiyone.

"Laki-laki..,"sambung sentaro. Akhirnya mulailah pertengkaran antara 2 orang itu.

"Hei…sudahlah,nanti Rukia-chan bisa pusing mendengar kalian,"kata Ukitake tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ya Taichou. Maafkan kami,"Kiyone dan Sentaro menyahut bersamaan dan langsung diam.

Jam 12 malam,acara bubar. Sebenarnya mau dilanjutkan,tapi mereka memikirkan ibu hamil yang harus istirahat dan tidak boleh terganggu. Sebenarnya susah menyuruh mereka pergi,apalagi Ikkaku dan Iba yang mabuk dan masih bertarung minum sake. Akhirnya terpaksa Yumichika dan Kenpachi menyeretnya pulang. Lalu Iba diseret oleh Komamura dan Hisagi.

"Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat,Rukia. Ingat pesan Unohana-taichou,kau tidak boleh bekerja terlalu keras. Kau harus menjaga ini,"kata Ichigo seraya mengelus perut Rukia. Rukia mengangguk.

"Nah…anak ayah..jangan nakal yah,"Ichigo berbicara sendiri pada calon anaknya. Rukia jadi geli melihat Ichigo.

"Hei ichi…kau senang?"tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Ayahku pernah bilang,laki-laki sudah sempurna kalau ia mempunyai anak. Begitu juga aku. Malah aku merasa lebih sempurna,karena mendapatkanmu dan juga anakku ini,"jawab Ichigo.

"Kau mau anak ini perempuan atau laki-laki?"tanya rukia lagi.

"Aku tidak perduli mau perempuan atau laki-laki. Yang jelas kalau dia perempuan harus secantikmu dan kalau laki-laki harus setampan ayahnya ini,"Ichigo tersenyum lebar. "Nah…sekarang tidur. Sudah malam,selamat malam,"Ichigo memakaikannya selimut dan mencium kening Rukia.

"Em….selamat malam,Ichigo,"

3 bulan….

4 bulan…

5 bulan…

6 bulan…

7 bulan…

8 bulan …

9 bulan…

"Ichigo…bangun….bukankah hari ini ada rapat kapten? Ichigo ayo bangun,"Rukia membangunkan Ichigo yang sedang pulas tertidur.

"Rukia…bisakah sebentar lagi?"tanya Ichigo malas.

"Tidak bisa….setengah jam lagi mulai. Ayo bangun,pemalas,"kata Rukia. Ichigo bangun dengan malas dan langsung bersiap-siap. Hari ini ada rapat kapten. Sebenarnya dia malas pergi,dia masih ngantuk karena tadi malam dia menyelesaikan laporan hingga larut malam.

Ichigo melihat Rukia yang sedang merapikan futon mereka dari balik cermin. Ichigo tersenyum sendiri melihat istrinya dengan perut membuncit dan sebentar lagi akan melahirkan Kurosaki baru yang masih semangat seperti biasanya. Rukia sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan kelelahannya membawa anak itu dalam perutnya.

"Hei Rukia,bagaimana kata Unohana-taichou kemarin? Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu memeriksakan kandunganmu kemarin,"tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Unohana taichou mengatakan aku akan melahirkan seminggu lagi,dan bisa melahirkan dengan normal. Dan aku sudah meminta ijin pada Ukitake-taichou agar aku bisa beristirahat dirumah sampai aku melahirkan,"jawab Rukia.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar,Rukia,"kata ichigo. Rukia mendekat pada Ichigo.

"Aku juga. Aku ingin segera melihatnya lahir,"kata Rukia. Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya lalu mencium bibir Rukia dengan lembut.

"Kau kuat,Rukia?"tanya Ichigo.

"Kalau ini menyangkut kau dan anak kita,tentu aku akan kuat,Ichigo. Kau tenang saja,"jawab Rukia membuat Ichigo lega.

"Aku berangkat dulu,"Ichigo berpamitan.

Sudah lewat setengah jam Ichigo pergi. Rukia masih membereskan kamarnya. Matanya lalu tertuju pada sebuah laporan yang ada di atas meja.

"Lho? Ini kan laporan yang seharusnya dibawa Ichigo saat rapat sekarang. Bagaimana sich Ichigo itu? Aku harus membawanya pada Hinamori,"Rukia berlari dengan cepat,dia takut Ichigo akan dimarahi oleh Soutaichou.

Rukia terus berlari,dia tidak perduli dengan bebannya yang semakin berat. Tiba-tiba…

'_Bruakkk'_

"Akh…….."Rukia berteriak. Dia baru saja terjatuh tadi. Benturannya sangat keras,karena bebannya yang berat,keseimbangannya tidak stabil dan alhasil Rukia mendapati darah penuh di kakinya.

"Siapa saja tolong aku,"Rukia berkata sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

Sementara itu di Divisi 1,tempat para kapten sedang rapat.

'_Degg..'_

Jantung Ichigo mendadak serasa sesak. _'Ada apa ini?'_tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Ichigo tidak memperhatikan lagi saat Soutaichou bicara.

"Hei…Ichigo. Kau kenapa,?"

"Ah…tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku merasakan firasat buruk pada Rukia,"Ichigo berkata pada Renji yang sudah menjadi kapten divisi 3,yang menyadarkannya tadi.

"Tenang saja. Rukia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang konsentrasilah pada rapat ini,". Ichigo mengangguk. Dia berusaha untuk konsentrasi tapi tidak bisa. Yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah pulang dan memastikan apakah Rukia baik-baik saja.

1 jam kemudian rapat selesai. Ichigo lega. Ichigo keluar bersama Renji. Saat dia keluar dari barak divisi 1,dia melihat seorang anak buahnya menunggunya.

"Maaf,kurosaki-taichou,ada kabar buruk. Kurosaki-sama tadi terjatuh dan mengalami pendarahan hebat. Sekarang ada di rumah sakit bersama Hinamori-Fukutaichou,"

Mata ichigo membulat dan tentu saja saat mendengar berita ini,jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Mukanya pucat pasi. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Rukia dan anaknya. _'semoga ini mimpi,mimpi,mimpi'._ Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Ichigo.

"Pergilah,cepat,Ichigo. Aku dan Kuchiki-taichou akan menyusul,"kata Renji akhirnya. Ichigo mengangguk dan segera ber-shunpo cepat ke tempat Rukia dirawat.

"Rukia,bertahanlah…,"

Ichigo sudah tiba di barak divisi 4 dan segera berlari ke tempat Rukia dirawat. Rupanya diluar Hanatarou sudah menunggunya dan mengajaknya ke tempat Rukia. Saat Ichigo sampai disana,dilihatnya Hinamori yang sedang mondar-mandir tidak tenang.

"Kurosaki-taichou,"Hinamori berteriak dan menghampiri taichou nya. Hinamori menangis.

"Tenang Hinamori. Ceritakan padaku,"Kata Ichigo

"Tadi sepertinya ada laporan Taichou yang tertinggal. Lalu…lalu…sepertinya Rukia-chan hendak memberikannya padaku,tapi sepertinya Rukia-chan terburu-buru dan jatuh. Pen…pendarahannya luar biasa. Aku…aku takut Rukia-chan…Rukia-chan…,"Hinamori sesenggukan.

"Sudahlah,Hinamori. Rukia pasti kuat. Aku percaya itu,"kata Ichigo.

Unohana keluar dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

"Kurosaki-taichou,ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu,". Bersamaan dengan itu Renji dan Byakuya datang. Mereka pun mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Unohana. Unohana mulai bicara. Setelah mendengar itu Ichigo jatuh berlutut. Hinamori menangis sejadinya,Renji menenangkan Ichigo dan Byakuya hanya terdiam. Setelah cukup kuat akhirnya Ichigo mengatakan keputusannya,lalu ke dalam untuk melihat Rukia sebelum di operasi.

Saat melihat Rukia terbaring lemah tak berdaya,air mata Ichigo jatuh. Bagaimana tidak,suami mana yang tidak sedih melihat istrinya sedang mempertaruhkan hidup.

"Rukia,"Ichigo memanggil nama Rukia.

"I…Ichi…maafkan aku. Anak kita….,"Rukia menangis dan bersuara sangat lemah.

"Tidak…ini salahku,kalau saja aku tidak lupa laporanku pasti akan lain keadaannya,"Ichigo sekarang sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Jangan menangis…aku akan berusaha. Anak ini akan lahir,walau ditukar dengan nyawaku,"kata Rukia.

"Tidak! Kau harus selamat,kau harus terus disampingku,"Ichigo menolak perkataan Rukia. "Aku…aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu,Rukia,"

"Maaf, Kurosaki-taichou. Operasi akan dimulai. Tolong anda keluar,"salah satu anak buah Unohana berkata. Sebelum keluar,Ichigo mencium kening Rukia,kali ini cukup lama,dan membuat Rukia tenang.

"Rukia…kau harus bertahan. Jangan tinggalkan aku,"kata Ichigo lalu keluar.

Diluar Ichigo langsung merosot dan membiarkan badannya bersandar pada tembok. Renji hanya bisa menenangkan sahabatnya itu,sedangkan Byakuya dan Hinamori hanya diam,sesekali terdengar Hinamori sesenggukan.

'_Ini salahku. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa melindungi Rukia,'_

**Flashback**

"Kurosaki-taichou,ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu,". Bersamaan dengan itu Renji dan Byakuya datang. Mereka pun mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Unohana. Unohana mulai bicara.

"Pendarahan Rukia-chan sangat hebat. Kami takut tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua,"Unohana mulai bicara.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Unohana-taichou,tolong selamatkan keduanya. Aku mohon,"pinta Ichigo.

"Ini sulit,Kurosaki-taichou. Kami pun ingin keduanya selamat. Tapi mengertilah. Aku turut sedih akan ini,tapi kau harus memilih. Bayinya atau ibunya,"Unohana berbicara dengan nada yang sangat menyesal. Ichigo yang mendengar itu langsung jatuh berlutut. Renji berusaha menenangkannya. Byakuya hanya diam,sedangkan Hinamori menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan,Renji?"tanya Ichigo pada Renji sambil menangis. Renji hanya diam saja,dia juga bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Ichigo.

"Siapa yang harus aku pilih? Aku ingin Rukia selamat,tapi di sisi lain,Rukia dan aku menginginkan anak kami lahir. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai Rukia tahu hal ini,"Ichigo berbicara lagi. Belum pernah dia merasa setakut ini sebelumnya.

"Akkkhhhhh….."

Teriakan Rukia. Teriakan kesakitan Rukia. Ichigo mendengar suara Rukia. Hatinya sakit. Jika dia bisa menggantikan Rukia,dia akan sangat senang. Dia tidak tahan mendengar teriakan Rukia.

"Unohana -Taichou,tolong selamatkan Rukia. Tolong selamatkan dia,"ujar Ichigo singkat. Dia lalu menoleh pada Renji.

"Terserah padamu,kawan,"

**End of Flashback**

Sudah 2 jam,tapi belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa operasi akan selesai. Ichigo masih meringkuk. Sementara yang lain masih menunggu dengan gelisah.

Ichigo sendiri sedang larut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana ia dan Rukia sangat senang mengetahui Rukia hamil. Saat Rukia mengidam yang macam-macam,yang selalu dipenuhi oleh Ichigo. Bagaimana Rukia sejak saat itu menjaga kesehatannya juga bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya dengan baik,dan rajin memeriksakan kandungannya. Rukia sendiri tampak sangat senang,karena akan segera menjadi ibu dan memberikan Ichigo keturunan. Mengingat itu,Ichigo bingung bagaimana menyampaikan ini pada Rukia.

'_Maafkan aku,Rukia. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu,'_

Beberapa saat kemudian,Ichigo dan semua yang ada disitu mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Ichigo bangkit.

"Taichou…bayinya selamat,"Hinamori bangkit.

"Sepertinya anakmu sudah lahir,Kurosaki,"Byakuya yang sedari tadi diam berbicara. Sementara Renji hanya memegang bahu Ichigo.

"Renji,bagaimana dengan Rukia?"tanya Ichigo.

Kemudian Hanatarou keluar,wajahnya terlihat gembira.

"Kurosaki Taichou,selamat. Anak anda selamat dan kembar laki-laki dan perempuan. Anda beruntung taichou,"Hanatarou berteriak.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Rukia?"tanya Byakuya yang tampak cemas.

"Adik anda selamat taichou. Keajaiban. Pendarahan Rukia-san berhenti. Kami pikir sudah tidak ada harapan lagi," katanya senang.

"Apa itu betul?"tanya Hinamori.

"Benar. Dan kalian sudah boleh masuk untuk melihat Rukia-san dan juga Kurosaki junior,"Hanatarou makin senang saja.

"Hei…Ichigo kau dengar? Semua selamat. Kau bahkan mendapatkan 2 anak. Selamat. Bergembiralah,"Renji menyadarkan Ichigo yang dari tadi hanya bengong.

"Ah…Renji aku sangat senang. Aku hanya tidak menyangka. Ini seperti keajaiban,"kata Ichigo.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya. Dan itu yangmembuatnya tegar dan kuat. Ayo kita masuk,"Renji mendorong Ichigo masuk.

Ichigo masuk dan melihat Rukia dalam keadaan sadar,masih lemah tapi tersenyum dengan bahagia. Renji,Byakuya dan Hinamori sudah duluan berbicara dengan Rukia.

"Nah…ini dia Kurosaki junior. Cantik dan tampan seperti orang tuanya,"tiba-tiba Unohana muncul bersama Hanatarou dengan masing-masing membawa satu bayi. Renji,Byakuya maupun Hinamori langsung melihat bayi Ichigo dan Rukia. Sedangkan Ichigo yang daritadi terpaku di depan pintu,menuju Rukia yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Yo…Rukia,"sapaan seperti biasa.

"Ichigo…anak kita lahir. Mereka selamat,"Rukia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Ichigo lalu mengecup kening Rukia seperti biasa lalu memeluk Rukia.

"Terima kasih Rukia. Kau sudah kuat. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Ah….terima kasih juga,Ichigo,"

Renji dan Hinamori membawa 2 anak Ichigo pada mereka diikuti oleh Byakuya,Unohana dan Hanatarou. Hinamori menaruh anak laki-laki Rukia disampingnya,sedangkan Renji memberi yang perempuan pada Ichigo. Saat menerima anaknya,dia cukup takut menggendong bayinya karena ini pengalaman pertamanya menggendong seorang bayi. Tapi dalam hatinya dia begitu senang dan tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Dia cantik seperti ibunya,"puji Renji.

"Ya..sangat cantik,"puji Ichigo menatap anaknya. Kulitnya putih bersih,rambut hitam tapi bermata coklat sepertinya.

"Dan lihatlah….dia tampan seperti taichou,"puji Hinamori pada bayi laki-laki yang berambut orange dan mata berwarna violet.

"Ya…sangat tampan,"puji Rukia.

"Apa kau sudah punya nama untuk mereka,Rukia?"tanya Byakuya pada adiknya itu.

"Ya…nama Rukia,"Renji ikut nimbrung.

Rukia terdiam lalu berkata "Sepertinya ayah mereka sudah menyiapkan nama untuk mereka,". Lalu memandang Ichigo.

"Baik…Sakura Kurosaki untuk anak perempuanku dan Sora Kurosaki untuk anak laki-laki ku,"jawab Ichigo.

"Nama yang bagus,Kurosaki,"puji Byakuya yang memandangi satu-satu keponakannya itu.

Akhirnya lengkaplah sudah kebahagiaan di keluarga Kurosaki. 3 hari kemudian Rukia keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia dan anaknya mendapat pesta kejutan di divisi 5. Ichigo maupun Rukia sangat bahagia melihat anak mereka yang disambut hangat oleh semua Shinigami yang ada di Soul Society. Sekarang setiap saat di divisi 5 akan ramai dengan suara tangisan bayi.

~OWARI~

Aduh…bagaimana mengatakannya yah???? Teman-teman saja dech yang menilainya.

Sebenarnya tadi saya mau buat Rukia meninggal dan membiarkan Ichigo merawat anaknya sendiri,tapi gak tega…soalnya saya gak suka cerita yang sad ending. Akhirnya satu lagi fic tentang keajaiban cinta. Gombal…..

Maaf yah,karena saya tak menampilkan teman-teman Ichigo dari dunia manusia. Saya hanya ingin konsentrasi pada Soul Society.

Nah…untuk itu mohon Review nya yah…..

Arigatou……


End file.
